Rick Geddes On Court 'F'
by pianoluv
Summary: Why couldn't they just leave him alone? They weren't aloud in group F games anyway. When Adeena sneek's into one of Rick's games, she see's who he really is. Rick Oneshot


**Hey everybody! This is just a little one-shot on Rick. There aren't many stories on here about him and I haven't seen too many new 15/Love fics lately so I figured the time was right!!! YAY!!**

**Ok, here's what it's about. I realized that in the show, we have never seen Rick play so I figured we should experience it!! In words of course but you know! LOL. Here's some stuff I made up and I'm not sure if they are true or not but whatever. I know so little about Tennis so don't crucify me! Here we go: There are Specific group 'F' tournaments that only teachers, invited guests and group members can attend. Once and a while, some body from higher groups sneaks in to mock them (hint, hint!!). Rick is actually the best player in group 'F' and is always cheered for a lot at his matches!**

**Got it? Good! Onward all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL**

**Rick Geddes On Court 'F'** –

"Rick come on!!!!!! Our dorm bathroom is locked and we have to use the public one! You are the only one with a key," Adeena wined, "Rick will you stop walking for a second and listen! Hey, why do you have a racquet?"

Rick stopped abruptly, for once annoyed with Adeena instead of the other way round, "Look!" He said impatiently, "after the pool party incident, Bates took my key to the key cupboard and without that key, I can't get you your key, which is the key to the girls' dorm bathroom. Live with it! I got to go!" Rick fumed, deliberately not answering her second question.

"Oh, right," Adeena said, a little confused but regaining her posture quickly. Rick continued to walk, swearing terribly under his breath at the delay.

"You still didn't answer my other question. What's with the racquet?"

This time he didn't stop when he answered, "Adeena, I thought you knew this was a tennis academy," Rick answered sarcastically, "I'm going to a game!"

Adeena was incredulous, "You mean… you're going to play a game? Actually play, with a racquet and net a…and scorekeeper?"

Rick rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Do you even play?" Adeena asked stupidly. They were just outside court 'F' now as Rick stopped suddenly again, causing Adeena to crash into him and fall to the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Rick began to speak again, "Okay Adeena. Listen to me carefully. In order to acquire a place at Cascadia TENNIS academy, you must first PLAY tennis and have some mild talent for it. I have been PLAYING TENNIS since I was five years old and have some mild talent," Rick said very clearly and loudly, "I don't have as much talent as you but, there is some there! Now, if you don't mind, I am late for my game," and with that, Rick headed in the court door and shut it behind him.

Why are they always so surprised? Rick thought as he entered the court. The sun was shining but it wasn't to hot. Perfect day for a game!

"Nice to see you made it Mr. Geddes," Coach Hadmead said from his overseers' chair.

"Sorry," Rick said lowering his eyes like he always did when the coach talked to him, "Adeena needed something,"

The coaches face softened a bit, "Get out on the court, your opponent is waiting,"

"Yes coach," Rick said as he walked to his bench and shed the outer layer that covered his tennis apparel. Looking out into the audience, they gave a cheer and Rick raised his fist in glory. Just from the corner of his eye, Rick caught sight of Cassidy in the far side of the stands. He loved it when she was able to sneak in. Now that they were openly dating, the staff didn't seem to bother her as much, even when they did see her there. Rick smiled and gave a little wink. This was him. This was where Rick Geddes shined.

Rick had always loved to play tennis. Even when he was little it had come natural. True, he wasn't very good amongst group 'A' but in group 'F', he was a hero! For Rick, tennis came before his principals pet duties. Hardly anybody knew that, but it was true. His tasks were planned around the very few games he got to play; His practices dominating over spreadsheets.

He was playing a guy in his group who had just come to Cascadia and Rick knew the win would be a snap. Even though the new-comer could give some pretty good shots and force you to the edge of the court, Rick had beat Tyler before. The kid was good, but Rick was better!

Tyler was glaring at him from the other bench. Rick knew it was partially out of anger of his late arrival but it also could have been "the image."

"The image" was something that all new players tried to put on. It was the persona that they wanted to be known for. Most of the time, it was the tough guy act (or tough girl). Unfortunately, people in group 'F' didn't get a choice for their 'image'. They were simply the losers, the geeks. Rick was the only one with much credibility among the other groups, but what ever he had, was miniscule compared to Adeena or Squib. Even Cody had more respect than him, and she didn't even play tennis!

Whatever the attitude, Tyler was toast. Rick walked up to the net to shake hands, "Good luck," he said with a smile.

"No thanks," Tyler responded, holding out his hand. Before Rick hand a chance to shake it, Tyler pulled it away. At this, a comical "ooooo," went up from the crowd.

Rick gave an amused little laugh, "Whatever, it's your funeral,"

OooOooOooOooO

As the ball flew into the air, Tyler hit it with all his strength. 'Strike one' Rick though as he easily powered back over the net, 'don't ware yourself out. You might get hurt with too many shots like that.

Tyler hadn't reached the tiny green bullet in time, it was Rick's turn to serve. Rick hit an easy shot over the net which Tyler caught with ease. Before he could even turn around, Rick had smacked it back for a point. This was going to easy.

OooOooOooOooO

Back and forth, back and forth. This was the pattern that Cassidy saw as her boyfriend played his amazing game. Rick was on fire and everyone knew it. How she wished the others could see him play, but she knew he wouldn't want that. In truth, he was probably good enough to move up to the next group, but Rick didn't want that either. He resented the others for their never-ending taunts, but Rick still liked group 'F'. It gave him time to do the other thing he liked. One of those things was of course, being with her. But there was also the duties he had had before her. They were important to him to and she knew it.

There was also the fact that he was the best player in group 'F'. His group cheered for him best at the games. Rick needed this. It gave him the confidence to go forth being himself everyday. Though the others didn't know it, even Rick, needed to be adored sometimes. Even Rick needed people to cheer out his name.

Suddenly Cassidy heard a voice from beside her, "Oh my God! Is that Rick?"

It was Adeena. She just caught sight of the people on the court and was laughing, "Adeena, what are you doing here?" Cassidy gasped, looking at Rick to see it he'd noticed.

"He said he played but I thought he was lying."

Cassidy was getting angry now. Adeena had hardly looked at Rick's playing and she was already criticizing. Actually, this was the part of the game that Rick liked to pretend to struggle at. This technique kept him in group 'F' and his comfort zone. "Adeena, you're not supposed to be here! Got out!"

"Relax Cass, I'll be gone in a minute. Does he always play this bad?"

OooOooOooOooO

Rick was just about to serve the ball. Thank God the fake out was over. This was the part of the game where he really shone. This was the part where he kicked his opponents…

All of the sudden, an image of curly brown hair in the audience caught Rick's attention. What the hell was Adeena doing here?! Cassidy looked over at him and gave him and an apologetic look. She was trying.

"Geddes! What are you waiting for?" Tyler said across the court. His confidence had been raised in the last set and he was restarting the trash talk.

Adeena was laughing at him, Rick could see it in her eyes. He hated when she did that. It made him feel embarrassed and he knew he shouldn't feel bad for playing tennis., "Time out," Rick called to the coach. The man rolled his eyes but agreed.

Rick walked over to Adeena, "What the hell are you doing here?!" He whispered furiously.

Adeena was calm, "I thought I'd take a little look-see. Is your back-hand always that bad?"

"No," Rick said impatiently, "You are not supposed to be here!"

"Awe come-on. Please?"

Rick rolled his eyes and walked back to the court, "Up yours!" he murmured angrily. Fine, it she was going to watch, Rick was going to make it something to remember. He'd swear her to secrecy later.

OooOooOooOooO

Grabbing the ball again, Rick shot a bullet to Tyler for the point. And then he shot two more. Adeena not forget this game.

OooOooOooOooO

"Whoa!" Adeena said in awe, "That was amazing!"

"Whatever," Rick said, walking out of the court, his hand entwined with Cassidy's'.

"Whatever!? Rick, your swing is stronger than mine! Wait till Jessie's hears about this!"

Rick swung around quickly, "No! I don't want anybody to know!"

Adeena was taken back, "Why? You have the skills to go pro!"

"Just…no" Rick replied looking down, "I don't want to,"

"Alright," Adeena sighed, "If that's what you want," There was something in his voice that wouldn't let her press that matter, "Come on Cass. We've got a match,"

OooOooOooOooO

Rick was lying on his back in the middle of the abandoned court. "What are you looking at?" Cassidy asked, lying down beside him.

"Clouds," he replied simply.

Cassidy rolled over and put a hand on either side of Rick's head. Bending down, she kissed him long on the lips. He reciprocated, putting his hands in her hair and kissing back. When they came apart, Rick had lipstick around his mouth and what was left on Cassidy's lips was smeared. They both wiped it off with their sleeves and began to laugh.

After about five minutes, when their laughter had died down, Cassidy spoke, "Rick, why don't you want to move to group 'A'. You're good enough you know.

Rick sat up and sighed. He knew he'd have to tell her, she'd get it out of him sooner or later anyway. "They laugh at me Cass. They always have. I know they would never let me live it down if I made it. Sure, they might have a little more respect for me, but their image of me wouldn't change. It never will,"

She could tell by Rick's voice that he didn't care. He respected them more than they would ever know and if he did make it to group 'A', he would have to challenge one of them. Though it was quite possible, he'd win, Rick didn't have the heart to kick any of them out of their group. Rick didn't have the heart to ruin their dreams.

"Do you think you'll ever make your way up there?" Cassidy asked.

Rick was glad to finally have someone to talk to; it felt good. He smiled, "Maybe when they're gone," With that, he turned to his still ground level girlfriend. Leaning down, Rick came in for another lipstick smearing kiss.

OooOooOooOooO

**So what did you think? There will be absolutly no second chapter so don't ask. I thought is was cute and gave some Geddes insight. I have always loved Rick and I think him and Cassidy are amazing together! Again, don't crucify me if I got something wrong with the tennis lingo or something. I don't even know why I like this show, I know nothing about tennis...oh ya, I like the romance! LOL ttyl!**

**love ya**

**pianoluv**

**PS- i don't know why, but i seem to like sub-character's best in every show or movie I've ever seen!??? Weird!**


End file.
